


Just Tonight

by RyoWei247



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: It's Walter's 20th birthday and he'd rather be alone. Alucard has other ideas.





	Just Tonight

             

Getting lost in the seemingly endless pages of a novel was easy for Walter. On any other night the pages practically turned themselves. He might get through half a book in a single night if he let himself. Tonight however it wasn’t coming as easy. He couldn’t focus on the words on the page. He found himself circling back, rereading passages, once, twice, three times. The boy groaned and after a fourth read through of page 91 he let the book fall from his hands and leaned his head back against his pillow. Walter held his right hand out, bending fingers. His fingertips were covered in old scars from when he was learning to fight. That was years ago. Today he turned twenty, but very few knew that. Arthur knew, and every year he got more insistent on going drinking or getting him laid or other things he had no interest in. He blew him off hours ago, told him he had a headache. Arthur gave him a firm pat on the shoulder told him to get some rest. So here he was, laying on his back wondering what the fuck to do with himself for the 8th year in a row. He was stuck here. That thought used to terrify him, the idea that he would never leave this place. Now what terrified him what that it didn’t. Civilized society would want nothing with him now and the feeling was mutual. He was content with this life. Killing monsters and cleaning up after his idiot master. It could be worse. But…something still ate away at him. That something being the vampire that he fought beside on a regular basis. While Walter grew older the shape-shifting monster named Alucard looked the same, or at least a few different version of the same.

              As if summoned by the thought alone he felt the familiar sensation of eyes staring a hole into his back. “I’m resting Alucard. I have a headache. Can you save whatever torment you have planned for another time?”

              A dark chuckle came from the vampire who, he assumed was now standing behind him. “Do you really think I’m going to buy whatever excuse you fed Arthur?”

              The boy sighed. “No, but it was worth a shot.”

              “My poor angel of death,” he cooed, his voice filled with condescension. “Is the passage of time weighing too heavily on you?”

              Walter grit his teeth threw his hand back, forgetting for a second or two too long that he’d taken his gloves off. Shit.

              Alucard laughed again, catching his hand. “Forgot something did you?” he teased and tugged on his hand, pulling him around to face him. Or her, as it were. He was wearing that female shell again. It had been a bit since he’d seen it.

              “Alu…” he said under his breath.

              “Miss me, little angel?” she asked.

              “Don’t flatter yourself. The skin you choose to wear has never meant a thing to me.” He tugged his hand out of reach. He wasn’t in the mood for her games this evening.

              “Someday you’ll learn, my dear Walter, that lying is not your strong suit.” With another light step Alucard sat herself on his lap, one hand on his shoulder, the other running down the side of his face. “You’re too honest.”

              Walter went to argue only to have to have a finger pressed to his lips. “Hush a moment,” she said, pulling a box from her pocket. “I’m not here to pick a fight, little angel.” The box was pressed to his chest. “I’ve come to wish you a happy birthday.”

              Walter took the box and looked up at her, confusion flooding his face. “Alu…” he said. “How did you…?”

              “Daddy Arthur gave me an allowance.” She grinned, feigning the voice of a little girl for a moment. “Or I told him to get them and told him where you hid his pornography in return.”

              Great. Cleaning his master’s study was going to be a minefield. Just the thought of it made Walter want to take a shower, but his attention was brought back to the present by Alucard.

              “Well, open it already.” She ordered

              He opened the box and stared down at a pair of new leather gloves. His mouth opened in shock. He tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to him. These gloves were nice, they were well made. He could easily modify these for fighting. Walter looked up at her.

              “I knew you’d like them. I saw them that time Arthur let me come with you on errands.” She continued talking, going on and on about how brilliant her idea was and Walter didn’t hear a word.

              “Thank you, Alu,” he said, bringing her to a stop. Her eyes softened a bit.

              “Of course, little angel.” She ran a hand through his hair. “But there’s one other thing.”

              “Alucard, I don’t want anything from you.”

              “Too bad.” She took the box with the gloves and placed them on his nightstand. And wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the mattress and pressing her head against his chest. “It’s your birthday so you get to spend the night with me.”

              Walter hesitated. “Just tonight.”

              “That’s what you say after every mission too, but you and I both know you’ve never turned me away.”

              She was right. Walter had issues with nightmares. Nights with Alucard, they stopped all that, but with vampire attacks dying down so had their time together. Walter turned back on to his side, wrapping his arms around her. He let a deep sigh leave his lungs. He missed this, but that was far too shameful to admit, even to himself. He was humoring her, that’s all.

              “Rest easy my angel. Death will not come for you tonight.” She looked up at him, leaned in close, but he placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her. He shook his head.

              “No,”

              Alucard pulled back, smiling. “You place so much weight on kiss.”

              “I know where it leads.”

              “It won’t.”

              “It will.” Now she was the one who was lacking honesty.

              His feelings for her, for the vampire that was Alucard, they were meant to stay on the shelf, always. They had to. Being in the monster killing business meant that if there was one thing Walter couldn’t afford to lose it was his virginity in some hot blooded one nightstand with a vampire. As much as he detested the idea, if he found himself bitten he’d want to turn, not rot. The Angel of Death did in fact live in fear of his own handy work.

              Alucard’s face softened again. “What if I steal your life away, Walter?”

              “You won’t.”

              “You sound so confident.” She ran her hand along his chest.

              Walter smiled. “Then do it.”

              Alucard stared at him. Their eyes searching the others. The vampire leaned in, her fangs grazing his neck. Walter sucked in a breath, waited. And then fangs turned to her lips, pressing briefly but firmly against his skin.

              “Maybe next time,” she said, returning her head to his chest. Walter hugged her tight and reached for the light, turning it out. “Good night, little angel. Sleep well.”

              “Good night, Alu,” he said, choking down the rest of words he wanted to say. They were not meant for someone who was lost to the passage of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I write Hellsing one shots now. Hope you enjoy it! I'm in AluWalter hell and I love every second of it.


End file.
